


I Just Wanna Lay in My Bed

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [94]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Hello! Your requests are open, nice! Lazy habit is the inspiration for this ask… So… could you write about a situation where the team has to spend a night in Steve’s friend’s (reader’s) house during a mission, and in the morning the reader is just laying in the bed and pondering about whether to get up before they leave or not, when Bucky comes in the room to get something from the cabinets and the reader starts to messily explain about why they are wide awake and still in bed?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 11





	I Just Wanna Lay in My Bed

The Avengers trudged towards the end of the street. A two story house with a brown picket fence surrounding it. 

“Rogers, where the hell did you bring us?” Tony whispered loudly in the night. 

“A friend’s house. She’ll keep us safe while we lay low for the next few days.” he eyed Bucky beside him, who remained quiet, eyes trained on the house they were approaching. 

Steve lead the group up the pathway to the house. Bucky right behind him as he gave the coded knock. Two knocks, then one, then two again. It took about a minute before you answered. Your hair was in disarray and the smell of food wafted out the door.

“Oh God. What did you guys do now?”

Bucky smirked and Steve gave a sheepish grin, “The usual. Mind if we lay low here for a few days?”

You roll your eyes as you push the door open wider, moving to the side to let them all in. The team filed in one by one and all grouped together in your living room. 

Steve stood before them, “Guys, this is our friend, Y/N.”

“Our?” Sam asked.

“Oh! Mine and Bucky’s friend. She actually works at SHIELD in archives so you probably don’t recognize her.”

You snorted, “Gee thanks, Steve. Make me out to sound like some hermit. Anyway, hi guys!” you waved to the Avengers, “Welcome to my humble abode. I have five bedrooms in this house. Two belong to my roommates but they’re on vacation. One is mine and the other is a guest bedroom. So I’ll leave you guys to partner up for bed sharing or whatever. The couch is a pull out too. So there’s that. Anyway, I gotta make more food because _somebody_ didn’t tell me they were bringing the frickin Avengers to my house!” you glared at the two super soldiers who gave you a shrug. 

You headed back into the kitchen to make more spaghetti. You could hear the murmurs of the team deciding who was sharing beds with who. So occupied with the murmurs and your cooking, you didn’t feel the presence of someone else in your kitchen until they wrapped their arms around you. 

You jumped and the person chuckled, “It’s just me, sweetness.” It was Bucky and he kissed your head, “Sorry we didn’t warn ya, ahead of time. Was too busy running from the bad guys, ya know?”

You rolled your eyes, “Yeah, yeah, Barnes. Whatever you say.” You spun in his arms to face him, “Now, wanna give me a proper hello?”

“Gladly,” he murmured as he leaned in to kiss you. His hands held onto your waist tight and your arms went around his shoulders.

“Ahem,” you heard behind Bucky and you pulled away to see Steve standing their with a smirk on their face.

You both put some distance between you, “Sorry, Steve. Um, got everything figured out.”

Steve nodded, “Yup. Buck and I will stay in Zoe’s room since it’s right next to yours and, well, you know,” he gave you two a knowing look and you both chuckled, “Nat and Wanda will take Andy’s room. Tony and Peter will take the guest bedroom and Clint and Sam will take the couch.”

Bucky snorted, “Bet they’ll love that.”

You playfully smacked his arm, “Hey! The pullout couch isn’t that bad! I recall you staying in it for two days after you dragged your ass to me to nurse you back to health instead of going to the compound like you should’ve done.”

He shrugged, “Just wanted to see you as soon as possible. Those two weeks were unbearable without you.”

Steve shook his head with a smile, “Alright you two. That’s enough. Buck, let’s go get cleaned up like everyone else while Y/N finishes making dinner for us.”

You stuck your tongue out at the Captain, “You’re lucky I’m so nice and welcoming, Rogers!”

_________________________

Dinner went off without a hitch. Because your table wasn’t big enough for everyone, you all decided to lounge in your living room and eat. You and Bucky kept your distance since no one but Steve knew you two were together. You wanted to keep it that way for a little bit longer. 

But now after some good food and good conversation, you were in bed. Waiting. 

It was nearing one in the morning when your door slowly opened and a figure slipped in.

“Took you long enough,” you grumbled.

And Bucky slipped into your bed beside you, “Sorry. Just wanted to make sure everyone was asleep.” he pulled you into his embrace and you snuggled up to him, your face against his bare chest.

“Good night, Buck.”

“Good night, sweetness.”

You woke up the next morning alone. You grumbled at your boyfriend for leaving you. You then you saw the plate of breakfast on your bedside table and then that grumbling turned into praise. 

After digging into the food and finishing it within half an hour, you still haven’t gotten out of bed. Your body was filled with so much laziness. Not to mention your bed was so comfy and warm and smelled like Bucky. Maybe you should just stay in bed until the team has to leave. You wouldn’t have to take care of them. Steve and Bucky have been to your house enough times to know where everything is and how everything works. 

Your door creaked open again and Bucky just waltzed in like he owned the place. He went over to your joined bathroom and began rifling through your cabinets. 

“What’re you doing?” you asked from your bed.

“The kid dropped his toothbrush into the toilet so he was wondering if you had any spares. I recall you said you kept some in here?”

“We moved them to the bathroom by the guest bedroom, actually.”

“Oh. Alright.” he steps out and gets a look at you, sprawled out on the bed, “Have you even left the bed yet? It’s almost 2 in the afternoon.”

“Still sleepy,” you said with a shrug.

“You’re wide awake, sweets.”

You groaned, “Okay, fiiine. I’m lazy and I don’t wanna get up. I just wanna lay in my bed and do nothing. Or do you. I’m good with either really.”

Bucky giggled as he crawled onto your bed, laying beside you, “You have guests. It’d be rude to not show your face throughout the day. Show them some hospitality.”

You scoffed, “That’s what you and Steve are for! You know how everything goes in this house. You can be my proxy while I just lay the day away until it’s time for everyone to leave.”

“C’mon, Y/N, these people are my family and I want my girl to get to know them more. I know we just sprung this on ya, but take this chance to bond with them. Then, if everything works out, we could tell them.”

You rolled over onto your stomach, burying your face into Bucky’s neck, “I hate that you’re right.” you then sit up, Bucky following you, “Can you at least carry me to the stairs?”

Bucky scooped you into his arms, “Whatever you say, your majesty,” you both giggling on your way to the stairs. Looks like you’re not staying in bed for the day.


End file.
